the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Walking Dead (Series)
Fear The Walking Dead Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from the existing fictional series of Fear The Walking Dead. It follows the story of high school councilor Madison Clark along with her family as they attempt to survive the upcoming apocalypse, having to leave their home of Los Angeles and head out into the new undead inhabited world in order to try and find themselves a sanctuary. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - Overdose When drug addict Nicholas Clark wakes up to discover his girlfriend has become an monstrous cannibal, Nick's life begins going into a spiral as he attempts to make sense of what he has seen. Meanwhile Madison and Travis's dysfunctional family try to work out their differences with each other as a reported virus begins to spread around like wildfire as the world is unaware that it is, in realty, the onset of a undead apocalypse. Episode Two - Withdrawl As the city of Los Angeles begins to fall around them, Madison struggles to help her son deal with his problems of drug addiction when the hospital cannot give anything for him which leads to her having a life changing moment at the school. Meanwwhile Travis ventures out into the rioting streets in order to find and protect his missing son as chaos ensues around them once the protesters get out of hand against the law. Episode Three - Domestic Violence With Los Angeles continuing to fall apart around them as rioters cause chaos and the undead, masked among the trouble makers, claim their first victims, Travis fights to get his own family as well as the Salazar family through the riots and back to his neighborhood where he hopes it will be safe. Meanwhile Madison is forced to defend her home as multiple members of her neighbors reanimate and follow their desire for flesh. Episode Four - Not Fade Away Nine days since the chaotic fall of Los Angeles and the National Guard have occupied Madison's neighborhood, turning it into the best safe-zone they can while the residents inside try to do their best and adapt to the new world that is forming around them. Meanwhile Madison's dysfunctional family continues to have their problems as Travis finds himself to be the peace keeper between the Guard and his neighbors. Episode Five - Cobalt After the National Guard took their relatives, the dysfunctional families become desperate to reunite with their lost family which leads to Travis attempting to convince the Lieutenant in charge, Moyers, to take him to the National Guard Compound to find out what happened to the missing family members. Meanwhile Madison and Daniel take matters into their own hands and kidnap one of the soldiers to gain information from them. Episode Six - The Good Man With the military operation, "Cobalt", looming over their heads, Madison and her dysfunctional group, along with Tobias, head towards the National Guard Compound to get their missing family members back while Daniel unleashes thousands of undead upon the National Guard, causing enough chaos for the group to sneak in. Meanwhile Victor Strand, an internee at the Compound, makes his move to escape along with Nick. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One - Mercy Managing to barely escape from the destruction of Los Angeles as the military operation "Cobalt" begins, Madison's group head out onto the water in Victor Strand's boat, the Abigail, and take a moment to recover from their losses as they make plans on where to go. Meanwhile Alicia attempts to find survivors through a radio which may lead to dangerous consequences for the group while Strand enforces his rules. Episode Two - We All Fall Down In danger of the unknown ship that has been following them, Madison's group decide to hide from the approaching ship by retreating to the coastline, choosing Catrina Island to make dock as it has the most possibility of life. However, while the Geary family seem hopeful and kind at first, the life on the Island that Madison's group leads to more problems for them while they discover the fate of the rest of the world. Episode Three - Blood Is Blood Moving on from Catrina Island, Madison's group discover the crash site of the commercial airplane, Flight 462, which leaves Daniel to lead an expedition onto the land in order to try and scavenge what they can from the wreckage as Chris tries to fight through the pain of having lost his mother. Meanwhile the Abigail's engine comes to a stop and leaves Travis to have to fix it as Strand attempts to secretly contact his associate. Episode Four - Blood In The Water In need to reunite with his associate, Strand sends Nick, on his own, to go on a dangerous mission ashore in order to find Strand's associate and guide him to the Abigail. Meanwhile the Abigail itself comes under attack while Nick is away and the majority of Madison's group is held hostage by a group of pirates while Strand attempts to abandon ship on the Abigail's raft but is shot by the pirates during his attempted escape. Episode Five - Captive With Connor's pirate group and Madison's group both holding members that the other group wants, Madison attempts to make a trade with the pirates while Daniel tries to keep Chris under control as their captive tries to rile Chris up enough to make him do something he would regret. Meanwhile Travis has a reunion with Alex, the woman who was left drifting by Strand, and Alicia attempts to escape the pirates through her own ways. Episode Six - What Comes Next Reunited, Madison's group now attempts to make it through the Mexican Flotilla that is guarding the Mexican border which quickly goes wrong and forces the group into a shootout across the water. Later Madison's group then arrives at the Mexican town of Valle de Guadalupe where Strand reunites with his lover, Chris begins to finally snap and Luis's mother, Celia, attempts to show the group how the dead should be treated. Episode Seven - Shiva With tension rising in the Abigail Estate, Madison's group find themselves facing different problems which leaves them taking different paths. Madison tries to protect Nick from being indoctrinated by Celia, Daniel snaps from the depression of losing his beloved wife, Travis is left to chase down his own son as he goes down a dangerous path, Alex finds herself making a near costly decision and Strand is forced to leave. Episode Eight - Grotesque After the destruction of the Abigail Estate, Nick leaves his family and group behind to go on his own way in life, getting himself advice from recently made friend, Sofia, before beginning his new journey. However it isn't long before Nick finds himself in trouble as he attempts to avoid bandits on the road and suffers a infectious injury which leads him to have flashbacks about the past experiences in his life while desperately trying to stay alive. Episode Nine - To Death We Deliver After the destruction of the Abigail Estate, Madison's group escape from the compound grounds and attempt to flee back to the water but find their ship, the Abigail, already stolen, leaving the group with no other options than to head towards the nearby hotel for sanctuary. Meanwhile Nick is trying to settle into the Colonia as he attempts to make himself useful towards the other residents while learning of the Colonia's recent troubles. Episode Ten - Do Not Disturb With every member of Madison's group in danger after Madison and Strand's mistakes, the group have to fight to save themselves from the undead while Alicia comes to meet the hotel's manager as well as reuniting with her mother which leaves the pair to convince Elena and a group of wedding attendees that survived a tragic situation to put their past behind them and clear the hotel of all the undead in order to make it safe. Episode Eleven - Date Of Death After having left the rest of the group due to rising tensions between members, Travis and Chris are attempting to make their own way of surviving through the apocalypse but when the two of them come across three strange friends, conflict arises between the five over disagreements over the new world's rules which leads to a fight between father and son when an innocent man ends up dead at Chris's own hands. Episode Twelve - Lost And Found Needing to keep the trade with the Los Hermanos gang going, Nick continues to put his life on the line for the Colonia when he offers Alejandro an alternative to their low medicines. However when a family from the Colonia begin to fear for their lives and leave, they are captured by Marco and his gang. Meanwhile, after Strand is stabbed, Madison has to make a trade with the same gang which leads to her making rash moves. Episode Thirteen - At The Gates Of The Castle After Madison's previous rash decisions led to her turning on the hotel's lights, a large group of refugees have gathered just outside of the hotel, seeking to get inside the group's sanctuary which leaves the group having to make the hard decision of letting complete strangers into their new home or keeping them on the other side of the gate. Meanwhile Ofelia, determined to return to the United States, tries to make it across the border. Episode Fourteen - North With the threat of an impending attack on the Colonia, Nick becomes desperate to convince Luciana and the rest of the Colonia residents to leave with him before the Los Hermanos gang comes to take the Colonia for themselves. Meanwhile, Travis learns of his son's tragic death and finally snaps, leading to consequences for himself as well as his closest friends when conflict in the hotel arises and leaves the group having to fight. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One - Eye Of The Beholder When the Clark family are captured by an unknown border military force, they find themselves in a largely dire predicament and must work together to find themselves a path to safety through violence against the group who captured them. However, this proves to be a difficult task on its own when they discover that the group who captured them, who also outnumber them greatly, are performing experiments to understand the undead. Episode Two - The New Frontier Arriving to the Broke Jaw Ranch, Madison, Nick and Scott find themselves in an awkward position as they are placed among their enemies while losses are suffered when the passengers of Charlene's helicopter are shot out of the sky, forcing them through a tough trek through the wild. Meanwhile, in order to keep peace at the hotel between its occupants and refugees, Strand tells a lie that puts him in a new position that changes him. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One Culver City Los Angeles National Guard Compound Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two Los Angeles National Guard Compound Connor's Pirates Geary Family Flight 462 Abigail Estate Mexican Flotilla Catholic Church Javier's Family Sofia's Family La Manas La Colonia Los Hermanos Rosarito Beach Hotel Brandon's Group Magana Family Suarez Family Farm Unnamed Restaurant Ramiro's Gang Broke Jaw Ranch Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three Los Angeles National Guard Compound La Colonia Rosarito Beach Hotel Broke Jaw Ranch Community